


Why Anne Boleyn Should Never be Allowed Near the Amazon Website (ever)

by KiwiKat_Writes



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, anne is a Chaotic Gremlin, honestly the queens should have seen this coming, scares, she makes everyone in the house either vv exasperated or die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKat_Writes/pseuds/KiwiKat_Writes
Summary: :DThis was fun to write
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105





	Why Anne Boleyn Should Never be Allowed Near the Amazon Website (ever)

Anne Boleyn was bored. It was her performance day off, and all the other queens were onstage. Meaning she had no one to keep her company. She had been flipping through videos on YouTube seemingly endlessly, never quite finding something to pique her interest. Until. It was a short video, only like 3 minutes long, but it was the topic that grabbed her. She didn’t know why, but seeing a video titled “How to use the Squirmle- A full guide” was just too fascinating. It was the first video she had sat completely still through. She watched in fascination as the fuzzy worm jumped and wormed (hah) its way through fingers and across palms, flashes of bright green fuzz standing out brightly against tanned skin. Once the video ended, she just sat there. Her mind couldn’t comprehend the amazingness she had just been presented with quite yet. Once she finally worked through it, she flipped to a different tab and typed amazon.com into the address bar. Quickly typing ‘squirmles’ into the search bar, she clicked ‘Enter’. Waiting as it loaded, she watched with bated breath as options finally appeared. With a whoosh, she gasped, emerald eyes widening to the size of golf balls as she stared at the first option. Slowly, the shocked look morphed into a mischievous grin, not unlike the sharks in Finding Nemo. Frantic clicking heralded her amazing decision, and she smirked as the order was placed. Now all she had to do was wait.

And maybe eat that pizza she had been ‘saving’ for the rest. She had ordered it, so why couldn’t she eat it all herself?

The evening went by in a blur. She had ordered same-day delivery, so most of it was spent with her nose pressed against the window, waiting in earnest for her package. A hand running through her hair from Jane, Katherine passing out on the couch after they ate dinner, and four queens stomping up the stairs to their bedrooms while groaning all the while, Anna carrying Kat, had all led to this moment. Finally, a package was set down on the door stoop. She threw the door open and grabbed the big package, giggling like a loon. Quietly shutting it behind her as she re-entered the house, she ripped the tape off the flaps and started laughing a bit harder when the contents were revealed.   
This was going to be super fun! 

Katherine yawned as she woke up. Glancing around her room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Baby pink walls, pink and white striped curtains, and tasteful hints of lavender. Anna of Cleves had been surprised when she first walked into the room. Apparently no one thought she was able to have an aesthetic. Well guess what? She was a teenaged girl with access to Pinterest! Anyways, her bedspread was a light lavender with swirls of pink across it. She pushed it away and got up, feeling her nightgown fall back down from where it had slipped up in sleep. Stretching herself out, she stumbled to the door. Her hair was a mess, probably, but food first. Grasping the knob, she pushed the door open. And promptly screamed. Scrambling backwards in fear, she tripped over something on the floor. Falling on her behind with a ‘thud’, she stared at the things hanging from the outside of her door frame in confusion. They looked like worms, but had little googly eyes on them and were fuzzy. They were also all pinks and purples. The worms were almost thick enough that she couldn’t see out to the hall. Katherine blinked in confusion. From down the hall, a door slammed open.  
“Katherine, are you al-ACK!” Anna of Cleves was rubbing her eyes, staring in disbelief at the black and red worms hanging from her own door frame. Jane’s door was next.  
“Loves, I heard screaming, is everytHWHAT THE HECK?” Across from Katherine, Jane reeled back from the white and grey worm thingies on her own door frame. From downstairs, they all heard a “WHAT THE-” before the noise of something slamming shut and something colliding against a door rang through the house. Parr had apparently had the same welcome they all did. Then Aragon’s door opened. The Spanish queen was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when yellow and black worms, all hidden artfully above the door, fell down in front of her. She broke out into startled Spanish insults, which Katherine was sure were not very PG-13. From up the hall, by Anne’s loft stairs, they heard a cackling laughter. Catalina growled, before shouting “BOLEYN!” and stomping down the hall, pushing the worm thingies out of the way. Katherine tentatively tugged one off of where it had been taped, feeling the softness of the worm. A small tag sewn into it called it a ‘squirmle’. Then, a paper fluttered gently down from the ceiling in the hall. Katherine reached through the door and grabbed it, reading over the contents. Jane walked into her room through the fuzzy things, taking the paper from her hand. She read it, and as soon as her eyes finished roving over the paper, she broke out in her own indignant shouting, dropped it, and stormed out the door to yell at Anne more. Katherine giggled a tiny bit before pushing through the Squirmles and walking down the stairs, stepping on the paper that read as followed-   
‘Your order of:  
3000 Squirmles- various colors  
Has been successfully placed!’

**Author's Note:**

> :D  
> This was fun to write


End file.
